


Safe From The Outside

by allourheroes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Barebacking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lying for so long, it was a relief for Arthur to finally know what he was...although accidentally showing him his wings probably wasn't the best way of going about it. (Angel!Merlin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From The Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> The angels are, in powers, the same as those in Supernatural. I wrote this at the urging of a friend because I was stuck while writing a Supernatural AU of Merlin. Sorry if I used (too many) American terms, but, hey, wingfic. (Like a magic reveal. With wings.) Modern AU.
> 
> The title is from "Your Protector" by Fleet Foxes, the full lyric is: "Keep your secrets with you, safe from the outside."

As someone who spent a lot of time pretending he wasn’t what he was, revealing it--although quite accidentally--to Arthur was a bit of a relief.

Even if it had meant the man punched him in the face.

“So, you’re an…angel?” Arthur said the word cautiously, and, in Merlin’s opinion, a bit distastefully.

Merlin was tempted to roll his eyes. The number of times he had done things no human could do, and yet Arthur had somehow remained blissfully unaware, were staggering. “Yes.”

Arthur reached out as if unsure he was real, before quickly withdrawing his hand, “Does that mean you’re _dead_?” His eyes traveled across Merlin’s body curiously, like he was seeing him for the first time.

The angel’s eyes widened in surprise, “No!” He took in a breath, “No, no, no, I--” He hesitated, wondering if he should show off his wings, the very things that had given him away in the lightning storm currently going on outside. (To be honest, though, Merlin had quite wanted to get out of the storm, and when his wings were revealed in the shadows, he had taken the opportunity to teleport them back inside Arthur’s house. It had been rather awkward since he’d spent so much of his time trying to hide his abilities to suddenly, blatantly, use them, but his clothes were soaked and he kept feeling the temptation to fan out his feathers to shake the water off of them.)

Arthur was beginning to get annoyed as Merlin’s pause was drawn out from ten seconds, to fifteen, to-- “So, how are _you_ , of all people, an _angel_?” He ran a hand through his damp hair and glanced out the window, he could see the tree off in the distance that they had been standing under only moments ago.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a prat, you would’ve noticed.” Arthur’s face was unreadable, causing Merlin to grimace as the words left his mouth, wondering if maybe now that friendly insult was crossing a line. After all, he had betrayed this man’s, his best friend’s, trust.

“Merlin--” Even his name sounded wrong now, foreign on Arthur’s tongue.

Merlin took a step forward and saw the other man flinch, wet hair covering Arthur’s eyes--making Merlin want to move closer all the more, to brush it out of his face, to see his expression, to know what he was thinking now. He used to be able to read Arthur so easily. “I’m sorry, I-- I just wanted to protect you--”

“Is that why you’re here then?” Arthur’s eyes seemed unable to look at him now and he almost wished the man would just go back even to the roaming disbelief he’d had before. “You…were sent here to, what, guard me?”

“Arthur…” It was somewhat true though, he couldn’t really deny it, but…he hadn’t known--not at first.

“I should never have--” He smoothed his hands over his eyes and Merlin wondered if it was rainwater or tears. He couldn’t remember having seen Arthur cry before.

“Please.” Merlin reached out to him again. Arthur never liked Merlin to touch him more than was absolutely necessary, but Merlin knew he had to stop Arthur from leaving. “Arthur, I just--” He could feel tears sliding down his face. He grabbed Arthur’s fingers, slotting his own in between, “You’re the closest thing to family that I have anymore. P-please, please believe me, Arthur. You’re my best friend.”

“My friends don’t lie to me.” He slipped his hand from Merlin’s. “I’m going to go take a shower. Goodbye, Merlin.” Simple as that, Arthur left.

Merlin wasn’t sure what to do. Something inside his head was telling that he should run away, as far as he could go--with, which his powers, could have easily, been the opposite side of the globe--but a much stronger part of him told him to stay. After all, he wholeheartedly believed in Arthur, and, despite his flaws and the way he sometimes treated Merlin rather horribly, Merlin never gave up on him--never would give up on him. Merlin lo-- cared about him.

He knew Arthur might consider it a breach of privacy now, but it used to be normal for Merlin to be there in his room. Although they were hidden, Merlin felt his wings twitch, and, as long as Arthur wasn’t around, he had no qualms with stretching them out, allowing them to be visible. He curled one around himself and picked out a stray feather.

They were large, black, shiny things and all he could feel for them right now was disdain.

Sometimes he thought about cutting them off, ripping them out, whatever it would take to make him normal, but he had been born with them, along with the powers entailed in this whole angel business. It had taken him years to learn how to hide them, which was much of the reason he’d been sent away from his home. He didn’t know what had become of his parents, but having an angel child in a literal sense of the word didn’t seem to help their social status.

He wasn’t sure why they had to call themselves “angels,” anyway, as he found the word too rich with religious meanings he had no place in.

Merlin stared at the long, obsidian feather he had pulled, twirling it between his fingers.

Then, the water shut off, and his entire body tensed as Arthur entered the room, only a towel wrapped around him. That wasn’t important though, because he could see the redness of Arthur’s eyes, the way he was still wiping at them. Arthur shut them tight to try to stop the tears.

Merlin took the opportunity to speak, “Arthur.”

“Leave, Mer--” He opened his eyes and took in the sight of wings that seemed to fill his bedroom.

Merlin, however, was a bit oblivious, “What are you--” He glanced back and froze again, before attempting to pull them in, “Sorry, I’m so sorry, I--”

Arthur took a tentative step forward and his hand reached out, brushing against the soft feathers, causing a little shudder to pass through Merlin. The few people who had seen his wings since childhood were much to afraid to touch them. “They’re… _beautiful_.”

The awe in Arthur’s voice was very unfamiliar to Merlin. It was enough to stop his babbling apology. He did, however, take the opportunity to explain himself, stuttering as Arthur’s fingers skimmed the bones and feathers, “I--I came here--ah! Arthur!” He didn’t think knees literally went weak, but his certainly did. “B-because they knew what I--I, ah, was. I c-came here to be safe and to k-keep-- _god_ , Arthur, what are you doing?”

Arthur didn’t answer. He was behind Merlin now, continuing his examination. Merlin swallowed hard and tried to keep talking now that he had the chance. “You were--well, I thought you were a prat.” He flexed his wings unconsciously as Arthur traced the bones back to his shoulder blades. “When I ended up s-saving you, that--that was just me, but then, ah, they told me it was my dest--” He attempted to even out his breathing, ignoring the fact that his cock was now straining hard against his trousers, it wasn’t as if Arthur hadn’t caused _that_ before.

“So,” Arthur spoke at last, a hand lightly gripping the top of each wing, “Protecting me is your destiny?”

Merlin breathed out shakily as Arthur’s hands squeezed ever so slightly. “Yes, but it’s more than that, I-- I wouldn’t have stayed, you--you clotpole,” it was hard to insult him when Merlin was light-headed; he was having difficulties just getting enough air into his lungs, “but, you, ah, were so _fucking noble_ ,” he grit the words out as the grip on his wings tightened and he could’ve sworn he was close to passing out from the overwhelming desire sweeping through his entire body. He spoke quickly now, trying to get it out, “I found that I really love-- _care_ about you, Arthur, and I don’t want to be anywhere but by your side.”

Arthur dropped his hands, allowing Merlin the opportunity to successfully breathe again and causing his wings to twitch with the sudden lack of touch. The blonde circled around in front of him. He may or may not have glanced down at the rather obvious bulge, but Merlin was hoping he hadn’t noticed. “Is that the truth?”

“Yes, Arthur, and…” A breath hitched in his throat, “I _hated_ lying to you, and-- I never did, not about anything but this.”

The blonde man nodded and touched the end feathers of a wing. Merlin couldn’t stop the shudder that went through him. “Do you like this, when I touch them?” He pulled his hand away and placed it on Merlin’s hip.

For a moment, the angel wondered if he was dreaming, if perhaps, he had actually passed out and was now just fantasizing. He wasn’t sure which would be more embarrassing. “Yes,” he replied simply.

Arthur stepped closer, their bodies so close to touching that Merlin had to use all of his will power to not eradicate that lingering distance and press himself to his friend. “And how, exactly, do you get your shirt off?”

“I have to pull them in and--”

“Can you do it quickly?” Arthur moved in closer and Merlin could feel the length of his cock warm and pressed to his hip. The knowledge that Arthur was as hard as he was, well, that was almost enough to push him over the edge then and there. He could feel himself, mirroring Arthur’s position, cock straining against the towel Arthur still had wrapped around him.

He’d barely had them tucked away when he felt Arthur’s hands move to lift off his shirt. Then, Arthur was urging him again.

“Show them to me again,” and Merlin was unsure he’d even heard it, the whisper so quiet, but there it was, “please, Merlin.”

Merlin began to unfurl them and Arthur’s hands made quick work of his trousers and pants, pushing them down his hips. They fell to the floor unceremoniously.

Arthur’s lips were on his, greedily plucking at his bottom lip with his teeth, making Merlin elicit tiny surprised noises and moans, before he slid his tongue against Merlin’s lips, which parted immediately at his request, Merlin’s own meeting it.

Arthur’s hands skimmed up his back, resting on the wing bones jutting out from it. Merlin’s cock was sticky with pre-come on his hip as the towel had slipped down slightly. The angel pulled off the only thing keeping the two of them from fully bare skin to bare skin contact. He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape.

Retreating momentarily from the kiss, Arthur pressed his forehead to the angel’s. “Merlin…” His breathing was quick, harsh. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long, since…since you saved my bloody life.”

“Arthur,” Merlin felt himself flush, dark pink tinging his pale skin, “I’ve…” They kissed again. “I’ve never done this before.”

The blonde pulled back to look into his matching blue eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I’m,” his eyes darted away, “a virgin.”

“Oh,” Arthur squeezed unconsciously at the wings in his grip, and then had to hold up Merlin, who nearly fell over with the contact. “Well, I’ve never, you know, um, with a man before.” His fingers trailed from the wing to skin surrounding the bone, tracing around it.

“Should--should we not do this then?” Merlin felt as if a stone dropped into the pit of his stomach. What if Arthur was unsure? What if Arthur didn’t want him now that he knew?

“We-- well, if you don’t want to, Merlin. I…understand, I mean--”

“No, no-- I-- I want this, Arthur,” he took in a steadying breath, “I…love you.” Arthur’s eyes widened and he quickly added, “You don’t have to say it back.”

Arthur kissed him again, harder this time, hands holding strong to the angel’s back and keeping their bodies tight to one another. Breaking the kiss, he spoke, the sound betraying the confidence he was attempting to show, “Get on the bed.”

Merlin complied, crawling on his hands and knees.

“T-turn over.” Arthur’s voice was thick with lust.

“But-- wouldn’t it be easier…” He, however, was already turning, used to taking orders.

Arthur settled between his legs, “I want you to see me…when I…” He swallowed thickly. “And I want to see your face when I’m…inside you.”

Merlin managed to nod, his wings pressed flat to the bedspread, but then, Arthur’s hand stroked his cock and they flapped against the bed.

Arthur rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-come that was gathering there, and lifted it to his mouth, licking off the taste of Merlin.

The angel’s wings began to flap violently, but Merlin stilled them. The blonde chuckled and leaned back, grabbing something from his drawer. Merlin couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, especially given the fact that his eyes were shut tight to keep himself from accidentally using his powers, but then, a slick finger rubbed at his entrance.

He lifted his hips in compliance, eyes opening to find Arthur’s other hand stroking himself as he looked at Merlin. The digit slowly pressed in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, it was uncomfortable at first, and somewhat painful, but…not bad.

Arthur looked at him questioningly and Merlin nodded, another finger slipped in, stretching him more than the first, and he gripped the comforter to keep from crying out, his wings flaring straight out.

“Just…just one more, alright?” Arthur looked pained, restraining himself from simply taking what he wanted--which he usually didn’t have much of a problem doing.

When the third finger entered him, Merlin did cry out, tears forming in his eyes, his toes curling, and his wings stretching out far enough to knock over the things that had once rested on Arthur’s nightstand.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Merlin, I can stop, do you want me to stop? Sorry, sorry…” Merlin shook his head and Arthur continued murmuring soft apologies as he began moving his fingers.

Merlin could barely take the pain, but then something Arthur touched sent such a jolt of pleasure through him, and he found himself, rather embarrassingly, keening. “Arthur… Arthur, please. Please, f-fuck me.” No matter how many times he had imagined saying those words, the reality was much more uncertain.

“Not yet.” He stroked his fingers inside of Merlin, readying him, noticing how whenever he hit that certain spot, Merlin’s wings would curl upward. It was an amazing sight.

“I’m ready, Arthur, please, I-- unh, need you. In me. Please, Arthur, pl--”

Arthur’s hand withdrew and Merlin’s body went slack. He slicked his cock and steadied himself. Slowly, he pushed in. Even with the stretching he’d done, nothing could’ve prepared him for how tight it was, how hot and overwhelming it felt. He nearly lost it.

Merlin was looking up at him, eyes wide and pupils blown.

“‘I need you in me, Arthur, oh, please, please, please,’” Arthur teased, doing his best to keep himself going.

“Prat,” Merlin retorted, but Arthur rolled his hips, and-- “Oh! Oh, god, _Arthur_ …”

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms up around Merlin’s back, under his wings, and pulled him up, tucking his own legs under Merlin’s. They were now both sitting up, facing each other.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and used this better leverage to thrust himself down onto Arthur’s cock, his own sliding between their stomachs. Arthur’s hands moved to stroke gently across his wings and the pleasure was so intense he had to still himself to keep from coming.

Slowly, he began to move again, sliding himself up and down on Arthur, angling himself so that he’d feel that spike of pleasure with each thrust. Arthur began pulling down on his wings, to force himself deeper into Merlin, and Merlin was making noises he’d never even heard before, loud groans and, again, that _keening_.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said breathlessly. Arthur pressed a kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth before moving to his throat, biting gently at the skin, grunting as Merlin impaled himself back down on his cock. He gripped the wings harder and Merlin shuddered on top of him, tightening around his dick.

Merlin had to shut his eyes, but when he opened them he found Arthur staring at him in amazement. “Could--could we, uh, change positions now?”

Arthur nodded and gripped Merlin’s hips, pulling him off of him. The emptiness he felt was almost infuriatingly frustrating.

The angel laid down on his stomach, a sheen of sweat over most of his body, and his wings laying lax on top of him.

Arthur leaned down and mouthed the spot where shoulder blade met wing and was met with a breathy moan from Merlin.

“Have…others touched these, Merlin?”

“Not-- not since I was a boy.” He swallowed, “And, to be honest, I’d never even been kissed before today.”

Arthur smiled to himself. He lifted Merlin’s hips enough to push himself in again and Merlin thrust back against him eagerly.

The blonde took this opportunity to snake one hand underneath Merlin’s body, sliding around his cock and stroking it with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Merlin began to fuck back onto him, trying to find the right place yet again, before-- “Ah, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.”

“On your knees.”

Shakily, Merlin lifted himself up and Arthur continued to fuck him, hand working on Merlin’s cock as he leaned down and-- “Arthur! What are you doing?”

Arthur smirked into the feathers as he bit down again gently at the top of the bone.

“I’m going to-- ah--”

Arthur moved his hips faster, thrusting deep into Merlin, the angel’s cries echoing in the room as they grew in volume, but he continued, placing sloppy kisses in the center of the angel’s back, between his wings. He could feel himself getting close, but Merlin was already shouting his name.

“Arthur! Arthur!” His wings suddenly flared back and went stiff, his body convulsing, pulsing around Arthur’s cock, then suddenly going slack, wings trembling. “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…”

Arthur’s hand gripped tight to the start of a wing, pressing down into Merlin’s back as the pleasure overtook him, filling Merlin up.

He moved his hand from Merlin’s back and supported himself on either side of the young man. He took in several shaky breaths before slipping himself out and rolling off to the side, careful of Merlin’s wings. Merlin made a sad, little grunt at the loss. “I’m sorry, I should’ve, ah, I should have warned you, I should’ve not--”

“Arthur.” The other man stopped talking. “That…was fantastic. And,” he blushed as if he hadn’t just been fucking his brains out, “I, um,” he hesitated, turning redder, “I sort of, um, well, I quite liked it when you came in me.”

“Of course you did, Merlin,” he winked and Merlin reached a lazy arm out to try and hit him.

“You-- you absolute--”

“Yes, get it out, Merlin…”

“Dick.”

Arthur pulled Merlin into the crook of his arm, ignoring the stickiness on his bedspread and pressed to his side, “And you loved every second of it.”

Merlin opened his mouth, anger flaring in his eyes, before settling down, “Yes, I did, in fact.” He looked nervous for a moment. “So you’re not…angry with me?”

Arthur looked contemplatively at the ceiling, then turned his blue eyes back to Merlin’s. “No, I guess not. I mean…I was hurt, but…I guess I can understand why you couldn’t tell me.” He used the crook of his finger to tilt Merlin’s head towards his and kissed him, lips languidly re-exploring what was now his.

“I am sorry, you know,” he nestled his head into Arthur’s chest, arm wrapping around his stomach. His wings hovered as if wanting to follow.

Arthur straightened a feather and felt himself embraced by one of the large, feathery things. It sheltered the two of them as they lay in their post-coital haze.

“Merlin?”

“Yes?” The angel already sounded sleepy, eyes slipping closed and one wing laying gently over the two of them as the other tucked itself in towards his back.

“I love you, too.”

One of Merlin’s eyes opened in surprise. “You don’t--”

Arthur took Merlin’s hand into his and kissed each knuckle, “Really. You’re my best friend, Merlin. I…I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

“Arthur…”

“After all, you seem to like making an idiot of yourself and who knows what trouble you’ll get into next.” Merlin made a half-hearted attempt to pinch his side and Arthur laughed. “Even if you are an…angel.”

Merlin’s eyes closed again and Arthur could feel his breathing slow, heart beating steadily against the side of his chest.

Arthur fell asleep with an angel drooling on him and a wing draped over him, keeping him warm and safe.


End file.
